A New Legend
by Solace.016
Summary: Elsie Davis is a hardcore gamer and Zelda fan. But never did she imagine in her wildest fantasies that she would get to meet the famed Twilight Hero, Link. Only he's not a hero yet. Follow Elsie into the vast land of Hyrule where she lives out Link's adventures with him, in a Hyrule that's not quite the same as either of them remember.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. So please no flames.**

 **The story will occasionally change perspective from Elsie, to Link, to Midna, to Narrator.**

 **So to begin...here's a rough draft of Chapter 1:**

Elsie's POV:

 _'Ugh, almost...done...Oi come on clock, move!'_ Elsie thought impatiently, rubbing her eyes. She sat and stared at the digital clock on her laptop, '3:59 pm' it read. At four o'clock she could finally close the darn thing and be done with school. Elsie sat there studying the bottom left corner of the screen. Just when she thought the screen might be frozen the clock turned '4:00 pm'. Elsie threw her hands up in the air and whispered loudly to herself, "Yes." She closed her laptop and tossed it to the seat of the couch next to her.

"Hey, Dad! I'm done with school!" She shouted to the next room. "Can I play a game?"

"If all your chores are done then fine." Her dad replied.

Elsie made sure that all her chores were done that morning, just so she'd have the whole rest of the day to relax after school. _'And what better way to relax than by slicing Deku Babas and horseback riding around Hyrule field,'_ she thought.

Elsie ran and skidded to the flat screen TV in their living room. She rustled through the many games and game controllers in the cabinet of the TV stand and pulled out a Wii remote and nunchuck, and 'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess' game. It was her absolute favorite. She was something of a legend herself when it came to the Legend of Zelda. She knew all the time plot theories, she'd played all the games, yet didn't own a single piece of merchandise. (Finances for her family were always stretched but she didn't mind.) That little tid-bit aside, 'Twilight Princess' was by far her most favorite game of all the Zeldas. Of any game actually. She'd beaten it seven other times. She knew everything there was to know. Every hidden treasure chest, every boss weakness, and yet playing again and again never got old. She took pride in her Zelda knowledge and ability.

Elsie put the game in and sat down on the couch. Just then her phone vibrated in her sweater pocket, lighting up the shooting star stitched on the front. She pulled it out, it was a text from her friend, Maggie. "Hey girl! You haven't seen ya in a while. What's say ya come by this weekend? You can sleepover." Elsie knew her parents would be ok with it. "Sure sounds great!" She replied. Her and Maggie had a shared love of the game as well. But Elsie was still better at solving the puzzles.

Elsie turned on the TV and the Wii console and moved her curser to the Zelda icon. She clicked start and sighed as she hummed the theme song of the title menu. She selected her her new profile, and the adventure began. "Do you feel a sertain sadness as dusk falls?" She quoted along with the character Rusl.

Elsie sat and played the beginning part of the game for about an hour until it was time to eat. It was Friday night pizza for supper. Everyone ate at the table then went their seprate ways to their rooms. Elsie went back to the couch to continue playing. She sat down and picked up the controllers and began again.

"Ok, where did I leave off? Oh yeah. Link had restored the Faron woods from the twilight." Elsie looked down at the game case sitting next to her. She looked closely at it. "Hey, wait...what's-?" She picked it up and studied the top right corner, where she saw something she's never seen on the case before. In the tiniest writing was something that wasn't meant to be part of the cover. "Has that always been there?" She asked. "Wait, that's Hylain! Someone scribbled Hylian on my game." She said. _'This is exciting.'_ She studied the scribbling, translated in her head, and read it aloud, "Ok, it says...

 _ **'A cunning Darkness, an unlikely Hero, keep your friends close and be mindful of the shadows. Reality bends for all is not as it seems, come my new friend, and let me steal your dreams. God over the goddesses, hero of old, listen my new friend for a new tale to be told. And Enter!'"**_

She pondered for a brief instant and suddenly the TV started shining. The screen turned white and bliding. "What's happening?!" She shouted. Elsie covered her eyes and felt the ground shake beneath her feet. All the lights in the house were flickering and blowing out. She did her best to see what was happening through the blinding light of the TV screen. Family pictures were falling off walls and shelves, knickknacks were falling and breaking as well. She could hear glass in the kitchen shattering. "Is this some kind of earthquake?!" Just then she felt weightless. She peaked down and saw herself and everything else in the house floating. "Nope! Not an earthquake!" She answered herself. She looked toward the growing white light of the TV. Suddenly the TV began to crack and fold in on itself. It shattered and revealed a bright colorful portal as it was sucked in. "Ah!" Elsie screamed as she felt herself being sucked into it too. The sensation was hot and burning and her body trembled. "No, no, no!" She watched as her house was torn apart, until all she could see was white, then darkness as she blacked out.

Link's POV:

"Well you better get going Mr. Hero. Gotta hurry if you want to save your friends," Link looked at his reflection in the spring and sighed. "I'll be hiding in your shadow if you need anything," he heard Midna's voice fade out.

 _'Well, what have you gotten yourself into, Link?'_ He thought. He looked down at his new green garments. They looked a little worn and faded, and supposedly belonged to the Hero of Time himself. "They fit perfectly." He mumbled to himself. _'Chosen hero of the goddesses...Right, no pressure.'_ Link thought. "Maybe I should head to Ordon before going off to the forest temple. I want to check on every one still there." He said aloud to himself.

Link looked down at the Ordonian Sword and Shield on the ground. He picked them up and properly equipped them, strapping them to his back. He pulled out the sword for a moment and studied it's handmade craftsmanship. It wasn't fancy but it was heavy, sturdy, and sharp. He gave it a few swings and twirled it just before sheathing it. Satisfied, he began heading out of the spring.

As soon as he stepped away from the waters a burst of light appeared above the spring. Link whirled around, hand on hilt, to see a bright ball of light, different from that of the light spirit he spoke with moments before. There was a powerful shockwave that blew Link backwards. He flipped and landed in a kneel. Shielding himself with his forearms he peered through the hot wind it gave off. The light grew brighter until it lit the entire forest, and then as sudden as it was there it was gone.

Link got up and looked around. His gaze fell to the middle of the shallow spring, where a body lay on its side. Cautiously, he walked up to it, left hand still gripping the hilt of his sword. It was girl, he thought. He leaned down and turned her face up. She was quite pretty, but she was dressed wierd. She had a knee length green skirt, and an oversized, deep pink sweater with a colorful star-thingy stitched on the front. Her shoes looked different as well with wierd colored stockings, and she had a bright green headband. The strangest thing though was beside her was a slick little black box. It was giving off shocks and little bolts of lighting. He attempted to pick it up but it shocked his hand.

"Ack! What is this? Midna, can you take a look at this?" He asked. Midna's shadow suddenly appeared out of his and she hovered over the girl.

"Well this wasn't here before." She said curiously, as she faded from a shadow into her full form.

Link turned to her, "Do you know who she is?"

"No. Never seen her."

"Well do you know what this is?" Link pointed out the small shocking box sitting in the water. Midna snapped her fingers and the black box appeared hovering in her hand.

"This thing?" Link watched her study the strange object, surely this is some kind of magic. "Well it's not magic. I have no idea what this thing is." Link looked surprised. "I can tell you, both this and the girl are not of this world." Midna said as she snapped her fingers again and the black box disappeared.

Link even more taken back turned his gaze toward the girl, "What do you mean? Is she from the twilight like you?"

"No. She's giving off a strange aura. It's otherworldly."

Link knelt closer in the water getting his pants wet. He studied her face, her light freckles, and fair complexion, but she looked a bit flush. Her long chocolate brown hair, flowed with the water. Link cautiously reached to touch her. He brushed her hair from her face. She looked like she was sleeping.

"She's beautiful." He whispered accidentally out loud.

Midna rolled her eyes, "Don't go getting too attached," she smarted.

Link ignored her humor and proceeded to check the strange girl. Moving her hair in the water he noticed her ears, they were pointed like his. "Midna look, she's Hylain...like me."

"Wow, as if she wasn't wierd enough. Turns out she's an elf."

Link found it a little harder to ignore that rude remark than the last on. He held the girl's wrist to check for a pulse. He became conserned when he barely felt one. He leaned his ear to her breast, which he felt was a little awkward. Her heart beat was low and slowed. "She barely has a heartbeat." Link said as he put his gloved hand to her forehead. "She's hot." He exclaimed, as he stroked her warm cheek. "I think she's sick."

"And? She's not our problem," Midna commented. Link looked at her in disbelief. Midna didn't seem to care, "What? We have have a mission. We can't afford to delay for long." Link turned and picked up the girl out of the water, ignoring Midna.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Link walked up to a funky horseshoe shaped plant sitting just at the water's edge. He leaned the girl against his side and plucked it. "Yes I heard you."

"Well, then?"

"We can't leve her here in the middle of the forest, even more so if she's sick."

"Sure we can, I don't like her. You don't know her, she could be evil or something."

Link paused, "Maybe, but you don't know her either. What if she wasn't, and she's good, maybe she could even help us. I'm willing to take that chance."

Link put the horseshoe reed up to his lips and blew. A delightful melody sounded through out the forest. It was a song he'd heard a dozen times, and he never grew tired of it. This soft, lovely melody would summon his faithful, loyal mare, Epona. And she would always come to him no matter where he was. He sat and waited but after a while she didn't come. Link felt uneasy about it. She's never not come when called.

"I guess we're walking," Link said as he picked the girl up again.

Midna floated beside him. "I still don't like her. She's wierd."

"Oh that's rich coming from you." Link commented. "Relax, Midna. I'll take her to Ordon, have Uli look her over, and we'll be on our way. I wanted to go back to Ordon anyway."

"Great," Midna replied grumpily as she faded and slipped back into Link's shadow.

Link positioned the girl in his arms and her head leaned against his shoulder. "It's ok," He said to her, "we'll get you taken care of, and you'll be better in no time." Link looked forward determined, "Then maybe you can tell us exactly who you are and what's going on here."


	2. oops

**Hey ya'll. I'm sorry I forgot to mention: Reviews are welcome. Tips, comments, constructive criticisms, anything you think that would be helpful. I am still very new at this so cut me some slack. I know it's a little short and it's not grade "A" fan fiction material, but I'm trying. I'm sure with time and with your help I'll do great. But this is just the first chapter, I will be updating again soon. Thanks so much for reading. PLZ Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hey! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that this took so long. So here's the thing, my computer's hard drive completely crashed and I lost everything that wasn't backed up on the cloud. It had been out of commission for weeks, including spring break. I just got it back fixed. So again soooooo sorry! Here's the second chapter, it's just a little longer than the first. (There were a couple parts I may have gotten carried away with. nothing bad.) Reviews are welcome. tell me what you think constructive criticism is great, but no flames.**

 **thanks :)**

 **Elsie's POV:**

 _'What happened?'_ She asked herself. Elsie realized she had been asleep, and slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark all except for a candle on a nightstand next to her. She turned her head to look around. It was a tall, single room with different levels all connected by ladders. The higher up she looked the harder it was to see. She leaned up slightly to get a better look at herself. She was lying in a cozy wooden bed with a wool mattress and blanket. Under the blanket however she had been bandaged on her legs and hands. As well was her head. Her pink sweater was folded neatly on the nightstand. She sat wondering how she'd manage to get so beat up. And how she wasn't wearing her sweater. The last thing she remembered was, well, she couldn't. She just remembered a bright light. All this trying to remember hurt her head.

Suddenly Elsie heard footsteps and a voice below. Frantically she threw back the heavy blanket and wriggled her way to the bed side, grabbed her sweater, and stopped suddenly in her haste. An impish figure that wasn't there before appeared out of nowhere. Elsie froze.

"Finally awake are you?" It spoke.

"Ah!" She screamed and squirmed off the bed and fell on the floor, hitting her head with a loud thump. "Oww..."

The imp floated over with a giggly croaked smile. She, (at least Elsie thought it was a she,) seemed to enjoy her fall. The voice below grew louder as it came up a creaking ladder, with a low light.

"Midna, What's going on up-" It was a young man, clad in green with a lantern at his waist. His voice trailed off once he saw Elsie on the floor. "What did I tell you?" He turned to the imp, who crossed her arms half ignoring him. "I told you not to wake her."

"I didn't. She already was!" She shouted back.

Elsie slowly scooted herself behind the bed. The young man turned to her and offered his hand, "I hope she didn't hurt you."

"I didn't, geez. I only do that stuff to you."

"Ignore her." The young man insisted his gloved hand. Elsie took it cautiously and he lifted her to her feet. His fingers were rough and calloused and his hand was so strong it surprised her, how effortlessly he dragged her up. She sat back down on the bed a good distance from the impish creature. Now that there was more light because of the boy's lantern, she studied them both. For some reason they seemed so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who. Even the imp was familiar.

The young man knelt down in front of her so he was eye level. "Are you ok?" He asked putting a hand on her tense arm. She was clinging to her sweater for dear life. But she calmed down a little and accepted his comforting gesture. Elsie nodded in reply. Quivering she attempted a question, "Where am I?"

"You're in Ordon. We found you in Faron Woods," the young man said. "Do you know who you are?"

"I'm...Elsie."

"Do you have a last name?" He asked.

Elsie thought for moment, "Davis. Elsie Davis. That's my name."

The boy looked slightly confused. "That's a strange last name," he whispered.

Elsie proceeded to put her sweater back on over her bright yellow cami. She still was trying to remember. She knew her name and that the sweater was her's but where she's from and how she got to where she is was still a mystery. And it bugged her so much how she felt she knew these persons. It was on the tip of her tongue, she could feel it. If only she could remember.

The imp creature, Midna, she heard the young man call her, floated up closer to Elsie and gave her a glare, "So," she started, "Elsie, Davis you said? What business do you have in Hyrule? Who sent you?" She sounded very demanding. Elsie could gather from that much that Midna didn't like her.

"I, uh..."

"Well?"

"I'm not sure." She said glancing down at her feet.

"Of course not." Midna exchanged looks with the young man. "Alright then. Do you know what this is?" Midna snapped her fingers, and the strange sparky black box from before suddenly appeared hovering in her hand.

Elsie stared at it for a moment before realizing what it was, "I know this...It's my phone." Elsie took it from Midna and began inspecting it.

The two strangers looked very confused. "What's a phone?" They asked in unison.

Elsie wasn't paying attention to their question, she was too busy with her phone. She pushed the home button and the screen glitched, she banged it against the side table until the screen stopped glitching. There was her lock screen all bright and shiny, with a picture of a colorful shooting stars as the background. She opened the lock screen and inspected her apps. Everything seemed to work just fine. All except for service, no bars out here.

The young man and the imp just watched her cautiously. Elsie went to her photos and began scrolling through. They were mostly pictures of people, more familiar faces she could almost recognize. She was even in some of them. Then she saw a picture of a family and she was in it. 'My...Family,' she thought. Suddenly it all came flooding back, along with a pulsing headache. "Ah..." She put her hand to her shaking head and moaned.

The young man leaned closer, "Woah, easy. What's wrong?"

"My family," Elsie said shaking off the headache. She could remember now. Her mom and dad, her little sisters, and her dog, everything. She flashed back to her living room and the game she was playing, she saw in her mind once again what had happened to her home. Her eyes began to tear up as she thought about what might have become of her family. The young man and the imp creature, Midna, seemed a bit taken back by her sudden tears.

"Oh boy. Come on we don't have time for this," Midna whispered to the young man.

"Hey it's alright. We...we can help you find your family...probably," he said uncomfortably. He was uncomfortable because he wasn't sure if they could help her. Or if Midna would let him.

Elsie looked up from her phone at the two. Suddenly it was as if she had seen them for the first time, but she'd known them forever. She knew these people. She stuttered out, "Midna. You're Midna," the imp and the young man looked at her. "And you're...Link."

 **Link's POV:**

Link stood up abruptly from the bed side. Shock and confusion were written on his features. "How do you know my name?" He waited for a moment while Elsie searched for a way to explain it, but all she could come up with was, "It's hard to explain."

Midna hovered over Elise, hands on her hips. "Doesn't matter. You knew my name because he gave it to you. Explain how you know his!" She shouted.

Link took a step back. He just stared as Elsie searched for the words. "Ok this might sound a little weird and hard to believe."

Link listened to Elsie proceed to explain to him and Midna that their entire world was something called a "video game" and that they were characters in a story that the player, Elsie, would play out. She also explained how she got there and the writing she found, that she believed might have been some kind of spell.

Through out this whole thing Link couldn't believe a word. He didn't want to believe that his whole world, that all his life had just been some meaningless game. And that somehow he was being controlled by this random girl he found. He got defensive and crossed his arms across his chest. Once she was done telling her story there was a long silence.

"Well that's some story." Midna said skeptically. "It would explain how you didn't seem to be from this world, but-"

"But we only have your word to go on." Link interrupted. It was slightly obvious he wasn't happy. "Unless you can prove it some how." He said doubtfully.

"Well..." Elsie said thoughtfully. She opened her phone again, and pulled up a picture and showed it to him. Link didn't quite know what to think. It was a picture of him at Faron Spring, from a few days ago with Rusl. "This is you. Isn't it?" She said. "This is the first time in the game that we see your face. When you were here at Faron Spring with Rusl." She paused for a moment. "Do you ever feel a certain sadness as dusk falls?" She recited.

Link was beyond shocked now. How could she know this? How could she have this close up picture of him? How in Hyrule could this stranger whom he'd never met know so much about him.

"I also know about the twilight spreading over Hyrule and that you turn into a large, blue-eyed beast when you're touched by twilight or dark magic. I know about the Fused Shadows. I know everything you'll face on your journey to save Hyrule. I even know about the Triforce."

Link nearly fell backwards. He had no words. No words to describe how he felt inside. He felt angry. Angry and sad, and frustrated because this person comes along and tells him all this time he'd been living a lie. Or had he been living at all?

"I understand that it must be hard to hear this," Elsie started. "But I'm telling the truth."

Link looked at his hands. _'What about everything I was just told about being the chosen one?'_ He thought. _'Am I supposed to save an imaginary world?'_ He looked at Midna then at the girl sitting on his bed.

 **Elsie's POV:**

Elsie could see it in Link's beautiful, bright, blue eyes. He was shocked and confused and mad. She could only imagine how he must be feeling after being told this. She knew what it meant for him. Elsie wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to make it better, but she supposed she'd said enough.

She stood from the bed, "Link, I-"

"No. Stop. Don't say anything else just wait here." Midna interrupted her.

She sadly watched as Midna and Link went down the same ladder he came up before.

 _'What is happening?'_ She thought to herself. _'This is not how I wanted to meet my favorite hero. Then again I never thought I actually would. This just isn't possible.'_ And yet she was here. Why or how she got here she didn't quite understand. And she became scared as she wondered if she would ever get back home.

 **Midna's POV:**

Once they were down stairs Midna put a hand on Link's drooping face, "Link?"He turned his blue eyes to her's.

Midna perked back up to her sassy self. "Hey, don't let her get to you. Just because she claims to know all this stuff doesn't mean anything. She could be lying. She could have been sent by those shadow things to derail you from our mission. I say for now we just keep an eye on her." Midna said looking above them to the room where Elsie was.

Link straightened up. "Right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have believed her so easily. She could very well be a spy. we don't know if everything she said is true."

"Good."

"But I want to know how she knows so much."

Midna nodded. "Yeah. We have to decide what we're gonna do now."

"Like you said, we'll keep an eye on her. But we need some answers. I say we head back to Faron Spring where we found her and go from there. Maybe the Light Spirit will have some idea of who she really is." Link said.

"Sounds like a plan." Midna replied.

"W-Wait. Did you just agree with me?" Link asked with a smirk.

"A-...Maybe...Don't go gettn' used to it!"

Link shook his head, his shaggy dirty blond bangs swaying across his face. "No, Never." He said sarcastically.

 **Elsie's POV:**

Elsie heard Link's footsteps coming back up the ladder. She stood once he'd climbed up, Midna floating beside him. "Alright. Elsie Davis, you're coming with us," Midna demanded.

Elsie was slightly offended by Midna's tone toward her, but given what transpired she figured it was best not to argue with them on anything. Elsie knew practically everything there was to know about these two. Even more than she had already told them. After contemplating it for a little bit she decided that it was probably best that she not say anything that hasn't happened yet or spill Midna's true motives too soon. In fact her mere presence in the game has probably already significantly disrupted the time line of the game. But then Elsie wondered, if this world wasn't real and it was just a game, how could she be there. She began to suspect that this world was more real than she originally thought. For how could some hylian spell have any real world effect.

Link walked up to her, his eyes bright and narrow, "Look. I don't know who you really are, and I have good reason to believe you could be lying, so you better hope for your sake your story checks out," Elsie saw link's eyes become even more tense. She couldn't help but be memorized, but scared at the same time. "The Light Spirit, Faron can tell us if you're telling the truth." Link pointed her to the ladder to climb down. She obeyed.

Link grabbed his sword and shield that had been resting by the door before they walked out. Elsie knew the way to the spring but she just let Link lead. Just before they entered the forest they heard someone calling out to them, "Hey!" It was Fado and Uli. Elsie and Link stopped for them to catch up, Midna retreated into Link's shadow.

"Hey bud, I was just coming by to see ya. I was also helping Mrs. Uli to get here." Fado said. He was much taller than Elsie had thought. Taller than her own dad, and burlier from working the ranch.

Next to him was a shorter, blond, very much pregnant young woman. "Oh Fado, I'm pregnant not helpless," she said. "We have yet to be introduced. My name Uli. I helped patch you up. And this Fado, our local goat herder."

Elsie already knew their names but she nodded politely and gave her own name, "I'm Elsie," She shook both of their hands with her bandaged hand.

"Oi, nice, firm grip," Fado said with a smile as Elsie shook his hand. She smiled back at him.

Uli stepped up beside Elsie and reached for her bandaged hand. "I'm a little surprised to see you up and about so soon. When Link brought you to me you had a terrible fever, and some burns."

 _'Oh, so that's what the bandages were for, '_ Elsie thought to herself.

"But then I shouldn't be too surprised. Ordon's spring water has wonderful healing properties." Uli said as she put a hand to Elsie's forehead.

Fado walked up to Link, and whispered something in his long pointed ear. Link whispered back. It bugged Elsie, she was almost sure they were whispering about her.

Uli grabbed her attention once more, "You're welcome to take the bandages off. Your hands seem fine so I imagine your legs are too. You are lucky to come away from those with no scars. Do you have any idea how you could have gotten so many burns?" Uli asked.

Elsie could feel Link's eyes on her. As she took off the bandages she thought back to the portal, and the burning sensation she felt. _'I guess it actually did burn me,'_ she thought. But to answer Uli's question she didn't want to reexplain everything she to Link. "No, I have no idea." Elsie replied.

"Well, never mind it. You know Link rarely ever got sick. And even when he did, he'd always heal up real quick and be completely fine the very next day." She said nodding toward Link. He just smiled slightly. Elsie felt her heart skip a beat as she saw him smile. "I guess it's a particularly Hylian trait." Uli said.

That comment caught Elsie's attention. She thought that was a strange assumption. Then it hit her. Elsie slowly put a hand to her ear and ran her finger along its edge. It was pointed. Elsie's eyes widened and she almost fell backwards. Link stepped in and grabbed her shoulders and held her up. "...M-My ears..." she mumbled, with both hands covering both her ears.

"What about them?" Uli asked.

"I'm Hylian?"

Fado stepped forward, "Ya mean ya didn't know?"

Everyone exchanged looks as an awkward silence fell over the group. Link was the first to break it, "Well thanks for checking in, but we have to be going." He said as he grabbed Elsie's hand and began dragging her away.

"Wait, Where are you going?" Uli shouted.

"We'll be back." Link replied.

Elsie sort of stumbled along as Link dragged her into the woods, "Goodbye," she yelled, "It was nice to meet you!" She watched as Uli and Fado's puzzled faces disappeared behind the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry to all of you who had liked my first few chapters, but my schedule has changed and I can no longer keep up with this little story. I'll tell you what I had some great ideas, but no time. This is actually kinda sad for me. I was so excited but, I guess I'm just not a writer. there is a slim chance i might try again... I'm setting this story up for adoption. PM me if you're interested.**


End file.
